


time in a bottle 瓶中時光

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Closure, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Time Shenanigans, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「如果我不存在。」Thawne輕聲道，手指撫摸著Barry的下巴，留下一串雞皮疙瘩。「那你也不復存在。如果你不存在……嗯。我們就不會身陷困境。所以宇宙——哈，神速力——送我來這裡。一個悖論，依附在時間裂縫之間。只是……等待。」他的拇指遲疑地在那裡輕撫，掌心溫暖又粗糙地貼著Barry的下巴。他希望不是如此熟悉。希望不是仍然如此渴求。Barry吞了吞口水，看著Thawne的雙眼追蹤他的動靜。他還是沒有離開。他為什麼沒有離開？「等——」聲音嘶啞得令人擔憂，Barry咳了一聲，清了清喉嚨。「等待什麼？」Thawne輕輕笑了，他的拇指摩挲過Barry嘴唇的曲線。他撫過它，緩慢量度著，當Barry喘氣，把指尖探了進去。剛好夠沾濕。然後他說，藍色的雙眼滿懷期待：「你，當然。」
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Kudos: 1





	time in a bottle 瓶中時光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [time in a bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488212) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> 授權：

當Barry跌跌撞撞走出傳送門時，神速力仍然緊緊依附著他的指節，他慢慢停下來，雙腳絆倒了自己。黃色的火花在身後飛舞，讓他手背平順的毛髮威脅著要竪起來。

Barry低聲咒罵著，搖了搖手來揮走這種感覺，抬眸，剛好對上他以為兩個宇宙以前就擺脫了的那雙眼睛。Eobard Thawne對上他的目光，他的臉柔和下來，自從Barry腦海裡的Thawne赫然是Harrison Wells後就沒見過了，他說：「哈囉，Barry。」

Barry眨了眨眼。一下，兩下，三下。只為弄清楚他看見了什麼。

也許Kara把他扔太遠了，他想。也許一旦你直接跳進另一個現實，就不能走捷徑回去你的世界了。Barry就是塊平坦的石頭，被人用力拋過平靜的湖面，跳啊跳啊跳，直至直直跳進下一個水域。

Thawne還在對著他微笑。他幾乎和Barry記憶中的他一模一樣，就連頂著Wells的身體，仿佛不合身的外套。就連那套黃色的制服，只是現在，他實際散發著溫暖和愛意。

這讓Barry很不舒服。

「Thawne？」Barry低聲道，踏前一步。當他的腳著地時，他眨眨眼，把目光從Thawne身上移開，重新聚焦到周圍。他睜大了眼睛。

「啊，對。」Thawne快樂道。「那個。」

「那個？」Barry輕聲道，且敬且畏。他向Thawne的方向投去懷疑的一瞥。他比之前靠得更近了，輕手輕腳，不知不覺來到Barry身邊，直至觸手可及。

他理應擔心。

但他沒有。

Thawne是安全的。Barry清楚知道他和Thawne各自的立場——清楚知道能從Thawne身上期望什麼。Thawne是他了解的惡魔，不是……不管 _那個_ 是什麼。

世界似乎傾斜了，Barry也跟著傾斜了，他的視線變白，一陣強烈的噁心令他暈頭轉向。有那麼一會兒，他只看到一片片紅色。他彎下腰，喘著氣，抓住Thawne的胳膊。「那是什麼？我們是在哪裡？」

Thawne 踏入Barry的空間，確實引起警覺，但他只是扶起Barry，伸出一隻手臂摟著他的腰，隨性隨意。仿佛他和Barry的爭鬥沒有導致他的存在被抹消。仿佛他最後一次看見Barry時沒有試圖殺死他。那——那個——對，他會說到那個的。很快。一旦他能喘過氣來。

「那個，Barry Allen。」Thawne呼吸著，他的呼息溫熱潮濕呼向Barry的耳朵。「是時間從外面看起來的樣子。」

Barry以為儘管發生了一切，儘管有時間旅行、蟲洞、朋友的邪惡克隆人試圖殺死他，Kara的太空船是他生平見過最奇怪的東西了。他的人生很奇怪，每天變得愈來愈奇怪，但太空船似乎佔了上風。

摩天大樓懸浮在半空中，像巨型嶙峋的鐘乳石，比他見過的所有東西都要大。它們就在 _那裡_ ，在微風中搖擺，無依無靠。一打燒焦的彈殼，在窗口炸出大洞，就像巨獸鋸齒狀的嘴巴。Barry目不轉睛看著，張大嘴，其中一個離了隊，繞著徹底獨立於外的一叢紫色葉子的樹木轉圈。

在地平線上，無論遠近，都坐著一棵大樹，長著金銀葉子的樹枝幾乎遮住了太陽。只有最微弱的光線透到他們所在的地方，令他們所在的世界永恆處於一片橘黃的暮色之中。樹下伸展著迷宮似的樹根，向下向下向下伸，伸得那麼遠，沒來到盡頭，就被霧濛濛的綠雲掩蓋了。根系，不可思議，甚至比樹冠大。

沒有一樣是說得通的。

沒有 _地面_ 。Barry腳下什麼都沒有。他在齊踝深的水池裡，唯一能看到的就是自己的倒影。他懸浮在半空中，他的身體告訴他重力仍然運作，但他的眼睛告訴他相反。好像他的腳根本不在 _那裡_ 。它們被平整切斷，就在碰到水面的地方，在關節處切開來。試探地——暈眩地，他抬起一雙腳。就在那裡，完好無損。在不可能的不透光液體下隱形，像浮油一樣閃閃發光。

那裡，他來的方向，是所有當中最偉大的奇蹟。

他無法理解。他盯得愈久，變化愈大。一會兒看起來像蜘蛛網狀的星雲，明亮、膨脹、星辰閃爍。而後看起來像巨大的生物，巨大得諸如大小和 _質量_ 這樣的概念失去所有意義。它有張巨大凶狠的嘴，可以輕易吞下最大的恆星，但沒有真正的臉。看著它Barry就頭痛，遠處的脈搏隨著心跳跳動。

時間一變，它就是一條河，溫柔又激烈。

Barry一直盯著他，驚訝得睜大了眼睛，直至Thawne舉起手捂住他的眼。Barry縮了縮，他的手長滿老繭，粗糙又光滑。他聞起來像皮革和鹽巴。熟悉。太熟悉了。然後，在這不可能的世界裡最不可能的事就是那觸碰仍然溫柔。它提供保護—— _安全_ ，而不是Barry以為會從Thawne那裡得到的一切。他的頭痛已經減輕了。

「別看，Barry。」Thawne催促道，他的聲音令Barry背脊一陣顫抖發熱。

Barry嚥了口唾沫，當Thawne挪開手，他雙眼盯著Thawne，只盯著Thawne一個。他穩住臉，試圖讓自己冷下來，滿心好奇，問道：「這是什麼地方？」

Thawne的唇彎成得意的笑容，做了手勢示意四周，那反重力的摩天大樓、那些形成踏腳石路穿過空曠空間的像鏡子的水坑。

「那個。」他宣布，指著Barry身後的空間。「是你來的地方。時間。現實。我們——或者更確切來說——你所知道的宇宙。

Barry舔了舔乾燥的嘴裡，看著Thawne的時間愈長，世界就愈發穩定。他清了清喉嚨。「那這個呢？」

「這個。」Thawne笑著說，又做了那個囊括所有的手勢。「是外面。時間之外。現實之外。是世界之間的裂縫。」笑意更深。「靈薄獄，如果你想這麼稱呼。」

「Cisco真的不應該介紹《盜夢空間》給你。」Barry不假思索道，回頭看了看那個……東西。時間漩渦。時間流？隨便了。它是一群鯨魚的形狀，閃閃發亮，輪廓像雲層一樣模糊不清。他看著它們嬉戲，小的那些分崩離析，過了一會兒又重組起來，就在眼前。遊戲的目的似乎是嚇唬他們，讓他們吃驚，Barry對著它們微笑，頭開始暈。像是捉人的遊戲。他總是擅長捉人。他可以和它們一起玩，他想。他做不到它們做的事，但他可以跑。他可以繞著它們跑圈。他們永遠抓不到他。

他深深吸了一口氣，然後馬上被猛地拉回來。

Thawne用敏銳的目光看著他，一雙手牢牢捉住Barry的手臂。「你到底想去哪裡？」

Barry眨了眨眼。他哪裡也不去，他差點想說，但即使他這樣想，心裡還是注意到變化。他的身體略略偏離了Thawne。他倆都比幾秒前離發光的鯨魚群近了幾步。一隻腳危險地接近這個水坑的邊緣，另一隻腳懸空。他不知道如果他走出水面會發生什麼事。他會像摩天大樓那樣浮起來嗎？像樹一樣，有著貪婪無盡的根？抑或他會永遠自由落體墜落？

Barry慢慢把腳放回安全的地方。「我……不知道。」

Thawne譏笑，開始往回走，拉著Barry一起。「只要你在這裡，它就會召喚你。宇由變幻無常，喜歡一切井然有序。」他咧嘴大笑，露出牙齒，在他耳邊低語，像是告訴他一個秘密：「你在時間錯誤的一邊，它知道這一點。」

「我就不能……跑回去嗎？」

笑容消失了，Thawne掛著那副表情盯著他，嘴唇抿起表示不贊成。當他再次開口，他的聲音幾乎帶著敵意。更像他認識的Thawne。如果他們周圍的世界也能收到暗示，糾正過來就好了。

「如果這麼簡單。」Thawne說，捏著Barry的手指。「你以為我還會在這裡？」

Barry張開嘴。又合上。然後改變策略。「你為什麼 _在_ 這裡？我看見你死了。我們都看見你死了。」

Thawne挑起眉巴。帶著另一種無法解讀的溫柔眼神，他放開了Barry，他的指腹平順滑過Barry的手腕和前臂，直至他夠不著為止。觸碰緩慢又綿長，像是不願意放他走。儘管如此，他還是伸出手臂，準備有需要的時候再次捉住他。只有當他似乎很滿意Barry不會再從他們的小池塘跑開，他才雙臂交叉胸前。「你看見我 _消失_ 了。」他堅定地告訴Barry。「有沒有想過為什麼你的時間線完好無損？我被抹消了，Barry。但你母親還是死了。你還是 _記得_ 我。」

「奇點——」

「談不上挫折。」Thawne冷笑道。他慢慢走近，嘴角熟悉地勾起。遠比這一切更接近Barry記憶中那種殘酷的快樂。當他靠近時，他的呼息呼在Barry唇上。「不，你看，我 _創造_ 了你的時間線。它 _需要_ 我存在。」

Thawne爆發出一陣尖銳狂躁的笑聲，伸手摟住Barry的頸背。這種觸碰不舒服，意想不到，在Barry想掙脫時把他拉得更近。Thawne的笑聲緩和下來，變成一聲輕笑，手握得更緊了。他另一隻手舉起，溫柔脫去頭罩，直至Barry感覺到風吹在他臉上。

「如果我不存在。」Thawne輕聲道，手指撫摸著Barry的下巴，留下一串雞皮疙瘩。「那你也不復存在。如果你不存在……嗯。我們就不會身陷困境。所以宇宙——哈， _神速力_ ——送我來這裡。一個悖論，依附在時間裂縫之間。只是……等待。」

他的拇指遲疑地在那裡輕撫，掌心溫暖又粗糙地貼著Barry的下巴。

他希望不是如此熟悉。希望不是仍然如此渴求。

Barry吞了吞口水，看著Thawne的雙眼追蹤他的動靜。他還是沒有離開。他為什麼沒有離開？

「等——」聲音嘶啞得令人擔憂，Barry咳了一聲，清了清喉嚨。「等待什麼？」

Thawne輕輕笑了，他的拇指摩挲過Barry嘴唇的曲線。他撫過它，緩慢量度著，當Barry喘氣，把指尖探了進去。剛好夠沾濕。然後他說，藍色的雙眼滿懷期待：「你，當然。你現在還不知道嗎，Barry？」

Barry陷進回憶裡，Thawne觸碰到身體部位都在刺痛。它記得這個。記得他。它想念它。Barry心不在焉，小聲道：「知道什麼？」

Thawne微笑著，Barry湊近了一些，情不自禁暈眩。「你逃不出我的手掌心，Barry。我總是領先你一步。」

Barry試圖抗議。他想過抗議。因為Thawne沒有領先一步。不再是了。他死了，或者，好吧，沒有死，但困在這裡，在世界之間。Barry張開嘴，爭論就在舌尖，Thawne拉近了他們之間的距離。

是一樣的。

Thawne的嘴唇就和Barry最後一次吻他時一樣乾裂。那時候，Barry取笑過他，Thawne——當時是Wells，當然——說他下次出門會去趟藥店。買點潤唇膏、然後他把Barry拉到大腿上，輕輕吻他。

這個吻 _幾乎_ 是一樣的。

開始時很輕柔，充滿佔有欲的手伸進Barry的頭髮裡，而後加重。更多激情。更多欲望。濕潤黏滑又——

「不要。」Barry縮開。

Thawne，從善如流，停止了吻他。雖然，Barry惱怒地意識到，他沒有退開。「不要？」

Barry咬著下唇，專心想著這是個糟糕的主意的各種原因。原因多著呢。

他猛地點頭。「不要。」

Thawne透過鼻子吸氣，節制地退後了一步。他聽起來被逗樂了。「那麼，好吧。」

Barry又點了點頭，雙眼凝視著遠處那棵巨大的樹。永恆的日落。腳下閃閃發光的水。什麼都行，除了Thawne。他看著像大象那麼大的松鼠從樹幹上竄下來，一直不敢看Thawne。

「我想你已經有了計劃。」良久後Barry問道。

Thawne聳聳肩，Barry看了他一眼。他又露出那副表情。溫柔、溫暖，幾乎深情。Barry迅速移開目光。「我可能有。」

* * *

荒謬的是，摩天大樓頂部完全沒有風。Barry把腳踢出邊緣，看著下半座的結構在他腳下晃動，想知道這個世界究竟有沒有科學的東西。如果這只是時間的縫隙，這又是什麼？它是怎麼有結構的？抑或它看來是這樣，是因為他大腦這樣感知？一直以來，Thawne的大腦是這樣看待。如果這是時間之外，他在這裡待了多久了？幾分鐘？幾世紀？Barry來了這裡多久了。

「你說我贏了。」

Thawne的聲音把Barry思緒中驚醒，他跳了起來，搖晃了一會兒，而後Thawne把手放在他膝蓋上，穩住他。Barry皺著眉頭，眉頭深鎖，好一會兒都沒想明白——

噢。

「我確實說過。」

Thawne朝他淡淡地笑，會意似的斜著眼睛。他的手捏了Barry的膝蓋一下，然後移開。「你說謊了。」

Barry輕輕笑著，很驚訝內心不再那麼苦澀了。他也許不知道如何看待他們的關係，現在還不知道，Thawne這麼溫暖這麼貼近，但他對另一個Wells——Thawne的記憶——低聲說的話仍然是真的。Barry原諒了他。他 _不得不_ 原諒他。

當他開口，是誠懇的。「我有最好的老師。」

這事終會有結果。

Barry會幫Thawne——

不。

他們會幫 _彼此_ 逃出這個不可能的世界。

他們會出現在Barry的未來，Thawne的過去，或者介乎兩者之間。Barry會說他剛才說不出口的話，那些話黏在他舌頭後面，鯁在他的喉嚨。他會讓Thawne再次吻他，這一次，他知道他不會有意志阻止他。不會 _想_ 阻止他。他會允許、喜歡，結束時，他會想念。

因為Thawne是對的。

當宇宙把Thawne困在這個無限之間的地方時，它是對的。因為無論發生了什麼，好的壞的，醜陋的光彩的，沒有Eobard Thawne就沒有Barry Allen。Thawne成就了他。他按自己喜好小心扭曲塑造了他們的宇由，牢牢楔進去，以致如果把他從公式裡移除，時間線就會粉碎成千片萬片。

事實證明，Barry根本沒有說謊。Thawne _的確_ 贏了。他只是當時不知道。

Barry呼一聲站起來，轉向Thawne伸出手。不是標誌或者什麼比喻，也不是真正的和好禮物，但也 _可以_ 輕易是。若然這是他們兩人想要的。

Thawne匆匆瞥了一眼，毫不猶豫握住。他們掌心裸露的肌膚摩擦著，Barry知道他拉著Thawne站起來時，他們之間產生的電流不是他想像出來的。

Thawne對此沒有說話，但他也沒有放手。他讓他們聯繫著，牢牢緊握，凝視地平線，等待著。他的臉上充滿活力——陽光、興奮，熱情得近乎孩子氣——準備好邁出一步，迎接新的挑戰。

「準備好了。」他告訴Barry，眼裡閃著紅光。

Barry看著他，他的呼吸太快，他的嘴唇分開，舌頭伸出來想舔濕它們。他在原地彈跳，渾身顫抖，仿佛已經感覺到神速力在周圍噼啪作響。Barry想親那紅潤的濡濕的唇。徹底分散他的注意力，好讓他們錯過時機，不得不留在這個，一個他們只有彼此的世界。

Barry深深吸了口氣。把頭罩翻起來。吸氣，呼氣。

地平線停住——

他們跑了。


End file.
